Histoire de boire la tasse
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: C'était presque la routine ; Flinn fantasmait sur les jambes de Brenda, Sanchez pratiquait le harcèlement sexuel au travail et Buzz se laissait malmener.
Je n'espère pas vraiment avoir beaucoup de vues sur cette fic, puisque pour l'instant c'est la seule du fandom qui soit en français et l'une des rares qui incluent Buzz (n'est-ce pourtant pas le perso le plus choupinou?). C'était juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et pour en faire offrande à ce vieux Donny ! N'hésitez pas à faire un coucou si vous atterrissez ici :)

Petite précision : j'aime bien Fritz mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse ici et je n'ai pas envie de leur inventer une rupture à Brenda et lui, alors dans cette fanfic, ils n'ont aucune relation !

Autre précision : j'ai mit "humor" en second genre pour le côté absurde des situations, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que la fanfic soit vraiment hilarante :) d'ailleurs j'ai mit "romance" en premier genre mais ne vous attendez pas à des déclarations et des grands sentiments ha ha !

* * *

C'était chaque fois la même chose; dès que la personne amenée dans la salle d'interrogatoire était un tant soit peu sexy, la salle des écrans devenait pleine et agitée comme poulailler. Ce jour là, la suspecte que la chef Johnson interrogeait se trouvait justement être jeune, pulpeuse, en jupe courte et peu avare de détails sur ses rapports intimes avec la victime du meurtre, sur lequel la brigade des crimes majeurs enquêtait.

Buzz soupira; si les enquêteurs, à savoir Provenza, Flinn, Sanchez et Gabriel, s'étaient déjà montrés bruyants à la seule vue de la jeune femme, ils étaient devenus carrément hors de contrôle depuis que, entre autres tout aussi romantiques, les termes « sucer » et « par derrière » avaient fait leur entrée.

Il les fusilla du regard et augmenta le volume de la salle d'interrogatoire pour suivre l'affaire avec rigueur et professionnalisme. Sanchez, qui avait toujours du mal à le prendre au sérieux, le regarda avec amusement.

« Allons, avoue Buzz, ça ne te laisse pas de marbre non plus ! Je peux presque voir ton bureau se soulever.

Qu'il était fin ! Et généreux aussi, dans son estimation des proportions. L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel :

-Non mais t'as quel âge ? Je ne suis pas en rut, moi.

Le latino ricana. Récemment, il trouvait particulièrement distrayant de taquiner leur gentil vidéaste, qui était devenu sa cible favorite. Ce n'était pas du tout dans un but mesquin, seulement, celui-ci, avec son allure un peu coincée, se défendait à peine et c'était vraiment amusant de le voir s'énerver contre eux, sans jamais réussir à vraiment hausser le ton.

Il se posta juste derrière lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille un « Tu es sûr ? » sensuel et provocateur, comme il en avait le secret.

La sensation du souffle chaud sur cette zone lui provoqua un incontrôlable frisson, et le blond se décala vivement, en rougissant furieusement :

« Arrête ! » s'écria-t-il, avec toute l'autorité dont sa placide personne pouvait faire preuve.

Tao ne dit rien, mais haussa un sourcil désapprobateur, ce qui suffit à pousser Sanchez, qui ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire en coin, à se justifier par un simple haussement d'épaule. C'était bon, c'était pour rire... Buzz secoua la tête, blasé et se re-concentra sur son écran.

Écran que Flinn, lui, n'avait pas lâché du regard plus d'une seconde, malgré l'altercation. Cependant, il n'enregistrait pas un traitre mot de l'interrogatoire, entendant sans écouter, mâchonnant machinalement un cure-dent, les yeux rivés sur une seule personne. Brenda Leigh Johnson. Qui d'autre ?

Les allées et venues que la chef effectuait dans sa tête s'étaient récemment intensifiées. Depuis le début de la semaine plus précisément, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés hors du travail, dans la grande surface la plus proche du commissariat en voiture. C'était pourtant immense, et de tous les clients qui pouvaient s'y trouver, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur elle et manque de lui rentrer dedans au détour d'un rayon.

Elle avait à la main un set de rasoirs jetables roses, sous plastique, dont l'emballage aux motifs balnéaires clamait « jambes super douces ». Les yeux du lieutenant avait immédiatement effectué une descente sur les mollets impeccables, que découvrait la jupe légère de sa supérieure. Cette dernière n'avait bien sûr rien loupé de ce mouvement et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, en pinçant les lèvres.

« Lieutenant Flinn ! » l'avait-elle sèchement rappelé à l'ordre.

Le sus-nommé avait immédiatement relevé la tête et levé les paumes vers le haut, signifiant « Ben quoi ? ». C'était de notoriété publique que c'était ce qu'il préférait chez elle. Elle avait alors expiré par le nez pour exprimer son mécontentement, les lèvres toujours pincées.

« Je me suis toujours demandé quel était votre secret... se justifia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui ? Et vous, quels sont vos plans pour ce soir lieutenant ?

Elle lorgna subitement dans le cabas en plastique bleu qu'il avait prit à l'entrée. Heureusement, rien de très compromettant; un steak, un bocal de sauce tomate, quelques pommes, une brique de lait et du produit vaisselle. Elle sembla frustrée et ils se fixèrent un moment en chiens de faïence, au lieu de reprendre leurs emplettes respectives.

Il lui avait alors semblé tout à coup possible, de réduire la puissante distance professionnelle établie entre eux. Il ne l'avait pas espéré avant cette minute précise, mais cette rencontre fortuite ressemblait bien à une opportunité. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir toujours éprouvé une certaine attirance pour Miss Atlanta, malgré son caractère bien trempé et ses remontrances incessantes. Pour ses jambes du moins, sur lesquelles il fantasmait assidument. Il avança prudemment :

-Si ça vous dit, je peux prendre une bouteille de vin pour me faire pardonner et on dîne ensemble. En tout bien tout honneur, comme les deux célibataires que nous sommes. »

À son grand soulagement, elle ne nia pas la partie « célibataires », passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et bougonna un peu avant d'accepter du bout des lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'ils atterrirent dans le salon de la chef. D'un mouvement de pieds, elle vira ses escarpins et étendit les jambes avec un soupir de soulagement; la journée avait été longue. Bien évidemment, cela attira le regard du lieutenant, mais il tâcha de mater plus discrètement qu'au supermarché, tout en versant deux verres de vin.

Principalement longues et satinées, il aurait de toutes façons pu les dessiner les yeux fermés. Enfin, façon de parler; un dimanche matin en déjeunant, il avait essayé d'en faire un croquis au dos d'un courrier sans intérêt, les yeux bien ouverts, et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : peu importe combien il avait pu observer sa muse, ses compétences en dessin restaient plus que minables.

Ils prirent une première gorgée de vin et, pendant quelques instants, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, perdus dans leurs pensées. Flinn était justement en train de se demander de quoi ils pourraient bien parler; il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler boulot, mais Brenda ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de loisirs ou même de vie en dehors.

« Vous êtes un fétichiste des jambes c'est ça ?

Il se retint de recracher sa boisson sous l'effet de surprise. Elle attaquait fort la bougresse.

-C'est un peu fort fétichiste... Amateur plutôt. Ou connaisseur.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin, préférant rester évasif, et ils se scrutèrent un moment avec défi.

-Suivez-moi. » finit par trancher l'impressionnante femme, en se levant de son siège.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, qu'elle dédaigna. Le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il obéit toutefois, lui emboîtant le pas à travers la maison, jusqu'à une pièce précise.

Elle alluma la lumière, une petite radio et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'invitant d'un geste gracieux, à faire de même. Il s'avança lentement et obtempéra, suspicieux. Après ça, elle se pencha pour attraper un rasoir, identique à ceux du supermarché, et le brandit entre leurs deux visages, avec la mimique qu'elle servait généralement aux suspects, lorsqu'elle leur présentait une nouvelle preuve accablante. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous êtes venu pour ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il déglutit, un peu agacé de voir que ce bout de plastique rose et orange à deux lames pouvait le rendre nerveux.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Est-ce qu'elle allait sérieusement se raser les jambes sous ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas très glorieux à admettre, mais ça aurait sans doute suffit à lui coller la trique.

Pour ne rien arranger, la radio diffusait à présent la dernière chanson de ce petit con de Jason Derulo. « Girl you're the one, I want to want me, and if you want me, girl you got me... Oooh ».

Elle profita de ce moment d'hébétude pour remonter d'un geste vif la jambe de pantalon de son lieutenant et donner un coup de rasoir en plein milieu

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, il protesta et esquissa le geste de se reculer et d'arrêter le poignet de sa supérieure, mais celle-ci le stoppa d'un claquement de langue et d'un regard sévère, et il se ravisa en bougonnant. Cette femme obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se redressa et ramena machinalement quelques mèches folles de cheveux en arrière :

« Si vous voulez que ça soit fait proprement, ôtez vos chaussures et mettez les jambes dans la baignoire.

-Que... Quoi ? »

Il protesta deux fois plus, mais obéit toujours autant, et l'instant d'après son pantalon était remonté jusqu'aux genoux et Brenda retirait avec une précision experte, le moindre poil de ses mollets, à l'aide du fameux rasoir à jambes douces et d'un gel douche qui sentait le monoï. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Voilà ! » clama-t-elle, en exécutant le dernier passage. Elle rinça sommairement la baignoire et ils retournèrent s'asseoir, comme si tout ça avait parfaitement sa place dans une simple soirée entre collègues. Alors que quand il allait raconter ça à Provenza... Non, il n'allait rien raconter du tout, et surtout pas à Provenza. Il caressa distraitement le chat, qui lui tournait autour, vraisemblablement curieux.

Ils mangèrent ensemble tous les deux, comme prévu, dans une ambiance assez étrange, puis, comme il commençait à se faire un peu tard, Brenda le poussa pratiquement dehors.

« Et bien, bonne nuit lieutenant. »

Elle lui avait sourit de toute sa grande bouche, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, le laissant sur le pas, déboussolé, aussi bien par le comportement de la chef que par le soyeux incroyable de ses propres jambes.

Après être resté un instant interdit, à fixer la porte close, il s'était résolu à tourner les talons, haussant les épaules et secouant la tête, pour rejoindre sa voiture. Qu'espérait-il dans le fond ? Un baiser d'au revoir ?

...

Le lendemain, en arrivant au commissariat, elle ne l'avait pas traité différemment de l'accoutumée, le saluant à peine. C'était presque vexant. À présent, Flinn la regardait faire son numéro habituel, en jouant machinalement avec un stylo. Elle ne cessait de se tourner vers le tableau puis de se retourner vers l'un ou l'autre de ses seconds, pour leur demander le résultat de leurs recherches sur les points de l'enquête attribués à chacun, sa robe tourbillonnant alors légèrement autour de ses jambes, révélant un peu plus que les genoux.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Buzz ne savait pas où se mettre. En effet, il devait assister au débriefing, car la chef Johnson lui avait demandé d'être là, pour projeter un enregistrement. Jusque là, rien de bien nouveau. Sauf que, comme d'habitude cela dit, le vidéoprojecteur était placé contre le bureau de Sanchez, et c'était ce détail qui rendait le technicien nerveux.

Depuis quelques temps, le policier lui adressait toujours un petit sourire charmeur quand ils se croisaient, comme si il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie entre eux, assorti d'une oeillade, que le jeune technicien aurait volontiers qualifiée d'embrasée, si il ne l'avait pas déjà vu regarder la fontaine à eau de la même façon. C'était apparemment juste l'une de ses expressions de base. Pour récapituler, le latino avait basiquement l'air séducteur, tandis que Buzz se trouvait le charisme et la conversation d'une fontaine à eau. Évidemment que ce n'était qu'une blague, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Sanchez craque pour lui, mais plus les jours passaient, plus le blond avait envie d'y croire, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment questionné son orientation sexuelle, car il n'en avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin, suivant un parcours assez typique. Quelques rateaux au lycée avec des filles aussi passables que lui, puis il avait emmené une fille au bal de promo mais n'avait pas osé la peloter, et enfin il avait eu la même copine pendant ses quelques années universitaires. Ils avaient fini par rompre, car finalement, ils étaient plus amis, qu'amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il avait eu de l'affection pour elle mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment été irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Ils avaient bien sûr couché ensemble, mais parce que c'était ce que faisait les couples normaux et jamais parce qu'il en avait une envie dévorante. Pour autant, le sexe n'avait jamais été glauque, juste un peu ennuyeux et pas très excitant. Il s'en rendait compte avec le recul.

Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec la jeune femme et trouvé un poste en tant que technicien audio-vidéo dans la police, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi difficile de faire des rencontres. Beaucoup de gens de son âge étaient déjà installés, il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de sympathiser sur son lieu de travail et le week-end, il traînait le plus souvent avec quelques amis de longue date, et même si ils s'aventuraient à sortir dans un bar, Buzz avait toujours été trop réservé pour être capable de draguer efficacement.

La chef lui permit enfin de retourner se cacher dans son antre, derrière ses écrans, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, ramassant ses affaires avec un air imperturbable, évitant soigneusement de regarder l'objet de son trouble. Dans le fond il mourait d'envie de lui parler mais était certain de se ridiculiser, regrettant le temps où tout était plus simple. Avant que le policier ne fasse semblant de le draguer pour amuser la galerie, il n'avait aucun problème à lui adresser la parole, si il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Tout ça pour dire que, ses pulsions charnelles envers Julio Sanchez étaient quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour lui, en plus d'être inattendu. Et par dessus tout, sans espoir. Le policier latino était un coureur notoire, plutôt machiste et sans aucun doute hétéro. Quoique, quelques fois, un suspect avait cru déceler en lui quelques penchants et lui avait des avances. Bon, le type prenait généralement des stupéfiants, mais ça n'était pas forcément incompatible avec un avis éclairé, non ? De toutes façons, même en étant gay, par quel miracle aurait-il pu s'intéresser à un type aussi terne et discret que lui ? Assis à son poste, Buzz se passa les mains dans les cheveux, en soupirant longuement. Il était un cas désespéré.

Dès la fin de la journée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il eut l'occasion de l'aggraver, son cas. Il repéra l'objet de son trouble, qui se dirigeait vers sa moto. Il se dit qu'il devrait lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, comme ça, décontracté, à la cool. Mais comment était-il supposé faire ça ? Il n'avait jamais été capable d'inviter quelqu'un à sortir, sans avoir l'air d'être en train de se pisser dessus. Mais l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt, il se devait de tenter sa chance. Il s'approcha donc de l'officier de police, avec le certitude d'avoir l'air trop bizarre. En effet, sa cible, l'entendant approcher, avait relevé la tête et le regardait à présent, avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

« Un problème Buzz ?

-N-non, pas de problème, juste, je t'ai vu, et je me suis dit, on partait en même temps, on pourrait aller se boire un verre ! »

Une vraie catastrophe. Son ton de voix précipité, son regard un peu fuyant et le léger mais incontrôlable rougissement de ses joues le trahirent sans équivoque. Sanchez eut l'air embêté.

Le vidéaste réalisa qu'il s'était probablement emballé et commença à se trouver bien con d'avoir pu imaginer que ce serait une bonne idée de proposer un truc, en voyant le ténébreux policier froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça... » signala ce dernier avant de, paradoxalement, l'attraper par la nuque et le plaquer contre le mur, bouche contre bouche. Buzz écarquilla les yeux, un peu choqué. C'était vraiment aussi simple ? Il entrouvrit docilement les lèvres et le baiser s'approfondit. Cependant, ça ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Sanchez ne cesse toute manœuvre de... réanimation, et ne s'écarte, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait eu aucun témoin de leur échange passionné.

« Si on allait plutôt le prendre chez toi ce verre ? »

Buzz hocha la tête, trop intimidé pour pouvoir émettre la moindre objection ou même oraliser sa réponse. Son vis-à-vis lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil et il sentit instantanément son cœur bondir et la sensation du baiser crépiter dans sa bouche comme du sucre pétillant.

…

Flinn avait longuement hésité à aller rendre à Brenda le rapport en mains propres. Il aurait préféré le déposer sur son bureau après son départ, mais la chef ne semblait vraiment pas pressée de partir et lui-même en avait marre de poireauter. L'indifférence qu'elle lui témoignait la plupart du temps commençait à l'agacer. Il avait d'ailleurs fait la gueule toute la journée, mais personne n'avait semblé remarquer la différence avec les autres jours.

Il regarda sa montre. Déjà presque une heure qu'il attendait qu'elle lui laisse le champ libre ! Elle le faisait exprès pour lui faire perdre son temps ou quoi ? Subitement en colère, il se leva de sa chaise, attrapa le fameux dossier et atteignit en quelques enjambées la porte de sa supérieure. Il frappa deux coups secs, n'attendit même pas l'autorisation pour entrer et laisser tomber le rapport sur le bureau, en arborant un visage fermé.

À son intrusion, Brenda avait voulu planquer dans un tiroir le gâteau qu'elle était en train de savourer en cachette, mais dans sa précipitation, son poignet avait heurté la pile de paperasse posée à sa gauche.

« Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un mouvement de bras dramatique.

Elle fit pivoter sa chaise vers le tas de feuilles éparpillé et allait se pencher pour ramasser, mais dans un élan chevaleresque, il l'arrêta d'un geste :

-Bougez pas, je vais le faire.

-Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle, lasse, en le regardant s'accroupir face à elle pour rassembler les papiers.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle profita de ce qu'il se soit agenouillé, pour poser lestement l'une de ses chevilles sur son épaule, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, regardant l'inattendu envahisseur, si près de son visage, avant de se décider à oser appuyer sa joue contre le mollet, dont il connaissait déjà chaque courbe de vue et qui lui avait toujours parut inaccessible, avec un soupir de contentement, caressant doucement l'autre côté du plat de la main.

Il ne releva délibérément pas les yeux vers elle, quasi certain qu'elle avait encore son habituel air exaspéré, et pencha lentement le visage pour embrasser l'intérieur du genou, savourant le contact. La respiration de Brenda devint alors sensiblement plus audible, le ravissant intérieurement. Il prit tout son temps pour remonter le long de cette cuisse parfaite, baiser par baiser, l'écoutant inspirer de plus en plus plaintivement et la laissant volontairement languir.

Elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression d'être en train de fondre sur place, mais si il n'arrêtait pas de concentrer ses caresses sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pour s'intéresser enfin au cœur du problème, elle allait être forcée de le menacer de représailles. Elle commença à chercher sérieusement un moyen de pression quand elle sentit un souffle affleurer enfin le fin tissu de sa culotte et qu'une seconde plus tard il embrassait d'une façon incroyable, un point bien précis à travers la lingerie. Elle se plia vers l'avant, un élan de plaisir lui contractant presque douloureusement les abdominaux, en enfouissant les doigts dans les cheveux gris, sommant ainsi son subordonné de continuer, puisqu'elle avait le souffle bien trop court pour pouvoir parler.

Le moment, à son paroxysme, fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Brenda sursauta, se cogna le genou contre son bureau, Flinn s'y cogna la tête, alors qu'ils se relevaient dans un bel ensemble et essayaient de se composer un air dégagé. Will Pope pénétra dans la pièce :

« Je ne dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, pas du tout, entre Will ! » S'exclama Brenda d'une voix aiguë en lissant sa jupe sur ses cuisses.

Pas du tout, en effet... Se sachant de trop, Flinn prit l'initiative de prendre congé de ses deux supérieurs. En sortant, il tenta de croiser le regard de la femme, mais elle évita soigneusement de le regarder. Il traversa les locaux des crimes majeurs en soupirant; il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne permette pas à ce genre d'écart de se reproduire. Une fois dehors, il plissa les yeux face à la lumière éblouissante. Il se sentait un peu seul, un peu troublé et un peu déçu de n'avoir personne pour apprécier la douceur éphémère de ses mollets. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil de Los Angeles.

Par contre, sous le plafond de Buzz, il se passait quelque chose d'inédit. Mais pour l'instant, pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement leur avait donné trop de temps pour réfléchir et le malaise s'était installé entre les deux hommes. C'était vraiment atroce ils n'avaient rien à se dire, l'hôte n'avait même pas de bière à proposer et entre la chaleur estivale et le stress, il redoutait de trop s'approcher de son invité, qui aurait pu lui trouver une désagréable odeur de transpiration ou encore glisser sur une flaque de sueur.

Alors ils étaient assis en évitant de se regarder, dans un silence résolument embarrassant. Buzz commençait à paniquer et à avoir envie de dire à son collègue, qu'il était prêt à faire absolument n'importe quoi, tellement il était en manque de relations, parce que c'était la simple vérité. Après avoir prit une douche, cela dit. Mais il avait heureusement, encore suffisamment d'estime de lui-même pour ne pas s'y abaisser.

Il revit son ego à la baisse lorsque l'inspecteur décida de se lever pour partir.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Mais non ! Non... Je... On... Peut faire...

Le latino haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Faire... ce que tu veux.

Et il se leva, pour montrer toute sa résolution et arrêter d'être assis, en position d'infériorité par rapport à son interlocuteur debout. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Enfin si. Mais pas dans ce sens là.

-Même... Des gaufres ?

-Des... ?

Le brun esquissa alors un sourire moqueur, dont Buzz se sentit insulté.

-Je sais faire les gaufres, répliqua-t-il, comme si c'était ça qui le vexait.

-Bien sûr que tu sais.

-Sors de chez moi.

-C'est toi qui m'a arrêté !

-Dégage. » articula-t-il, sans arriver à avoir vraiment l'air sérieusement en colère.

L'autre lui adressa un petit sourire navré et obtempéra. Le claquement de la porte de son appartement résonna lourdement dans la tête de Buzz, comme si il venait de se prendre une enclume. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ridicule. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Comment avait-il pu faire un truc aussi con ? Et si ça venait à se savoir ? Lui qui avait cru que sa vie sentimentale désertique ne pouvait que s'améliorer, il s'était bien fourré le doigt dans l'oeil.

Le côté positif c'était qu'il pouvait maintenant aller se doucher tranquillement, sans craindre de paraître impoli en laissant son invité seul. Il soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, les laissant vaguement ébouriffés. Aucun doute, c'était bel et point le seul point positif.

Puisqu'il n'attendait plus personne et qu'il faisait vraiment une température suffocante, il n'enfila rien d'autre qu'un caleçon pour errer dans son propre appartement. Il ouvrit le frigo mais tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit, la télé l'ennuyait au plus haut point et il n'avait aucune envie de ressortir pour voir des gens. Il ne lui restait en somme qu'à regarder par la fenêtre, d'un air mélancolique, en ressassant ce fiasco.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il sursauta, regarda dans la direction de l'entrée. Il pensa d'abord l'ignorer mais l'inattendu visiteur l'intrigua et il se leva lentement pour aller jeter un œil par le judas. À tous les coups c'était encore juste le mec du gaz ou un livreur de pizza qui s'était trompé.

Ah non. C'était la police. Latino, en civil et de la brigade des crimes majeurs. Alors ça y était, il était devenu un crime majeur ? Son cœur s'était remis à battre de façon désordonnée. De l'autre côté de la porte, Sanchez ré-itéra son geste et lui, sursauta à nouveau, comme si il ne l'avait encore pas vu venir.

Oubliant qu'il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement, il ouvrit brutalement la porte dans un geste supposément viril et assuré. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il réalisa son erreur et voulut re-fermer aussi sec. Cependant, faisant preuve d'une rapidité de réaction impressionnante, l'inspecteur avait bondit et empêché l'ouverture de se refermer.

« Tu as voulu me claquer la porte au nez, gronda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas habillé !

-Ça ne... -son air vaguement menaçant se mua en perplexité- Pourquoi t'as ouvert alors ?

-J'avais momentanément oublié ce détail, admit-il.

-Je vois. Évite de l'oublier en allant au travail. C'est si vite arrivé. »

Il afficha un sourie malicieux, qui retourna l'estomac du vidéaste et lui fit baisser sa garde. L'autre en profita pour exercer une pression plus importante et parvint à bousculer son opposant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il raccrocha la porte du plat de la main, avec une expiration satisfaite.

Buzz, en face de lui, se tenait raide comme un piquet. Être à demi-nu ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Il ne détestait pas son physique, mais il préférait l'exhiber quand il y avait beaucoup moins de lumière. Les yeux noirs de son invité le scannèrent rapidement de haut en bas puis, remarquant qu'il était mal à l'aise, leur propriétaire lui adressa un sourire... gentil. Ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Pour finir, il prit la parole :

« Ok, tout ce qui va arriver à partir de maintenant... -il fit un geste circulaire avec sa main- on prétendra que ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

Buzz hocha sagement la tête avec une pointe d'appréhension. Son homologue se rapprocha en une enjambée, et se stoppa à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

« On est bien d'accords que tu as envie que ça arrive ? »

C'était un peu surprenant. Il n'en avait pas assez l'air, d'en crever d'envie ? Il allait lui faire signer un consentement écrit ou quoi ? Le blond hocha frénétiquement la tête comme un imbécile de muet. Malgré ça, le tombeur semblait encore hésiter, ce qui n'était pourtant pas tellement son genre. Il avait plutôt pour habitude d'y aller franco, mais la situation remettait justement en cause ses habitudes. C'était son premier mec et en plus, il n'avait pas choisit le moins farouche.

Cela dit, le type en question semblait quand même être en train de loucher sur ses lèvres. C'était bon signe ça. Il ne put retenir un sourire carnassier. Il releva le visage, et réalisa aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'être plus petit que son partenaire. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de grimacer, son vis-à-vis avait prit l'initiative de combler l'écart entre leurs deux visages pour l'embrasser sobrement. Le deuxième échange fut nettement plus passionné. Et le troisième déjà plus dévêtu, Julio Sanchez n'était pas là pour faire de la guimauve. Ensuite, ils perdirent un peu le compte, surtout que les baisers ne se limitaient plus vraiment à du bouche sur bouche. Quitte à ce que cela n'arrive sans doute qu'une fois, autant que ce soit mémorable !


End file.
